SAASS Comps Prep Wiki
601 Foundations of Strategy (Hughes) Doyle, Michael W., Ways of War and Peace Carr, E.H., The Twenty Years' Crisis, 1919-1939 Horne, The Price of Glory Kuhn,The Structure of Scientific Revolutions (1962) Larrabee, Commander in Chief: Franklin Delano Roosevelt, His Lieutenants, and Their War Walzer, Just and Unjust Wars Brauer and van Tuyll, Castles, Battles and Bombs: How Economics Explains Military History Waldrop, M. Mitchell, Complexity (1992) Allison and Zelikow, The Essence of Decision Jervis, Perception and Misperception in International Politics Morgan, Images of Organizations Khong, Analogies at War Olson, The Logic of Collective Action Janis, Groupthink 600 Foundations of Military Theory (Bob-O) Thucydides Sun Tzu, The Art of War (Ancient) Clausewitz, On War Jomini, The Art of War (1800) Moltke on the Art of War Hart, Strategy (1954) Fuller, The Foundations of the Science of War Tukhachevskii Mahan: On Naval Strategy Corbett, Some Principles of Maritime Warfare (1911) Boyd: A Discourse on Winning and Losing Wylie, Military Strategy 627 History of Air Power I (XIX-Small, XX-PJ) Airpower Concept Timeline v4 Bungay, The Most Dangerous Enemy Corum, The Luftwaffe Hastings, Overlord Kennett, The First Air War Tillman, Whirlwind Biddle, Rhetoric and Reality in Air Warfare (2002) Douhet, Command of the Air (1921) Slessor, Air Power and Armies Mitchell, Winged Defense (1925) Peattie, Sunburst Overy, The Air War, 1939-1945 Griffith, MacArthur's Airman Grayling, Among the Dead Cities Archive (from past classes) 632 Strategy and Coercion (Jean Luc) Strategy and Coercion Guide (syllabus description & short reviews of each book) Guide to Schelling's Two Forms of Coercion (PJ) Two Takes on Brodie Waltz, Theory of International Politics Archive (from past classes; four books not covered during '10-'11 academic year) Schelling, Arms and Influence (1966) Pape, Bombing to Win (1996) Schelling, The Strategy of Conflict Axelrod, The Evolution of Cooperation Archive (two more books from past classes) Gilpin, War and Change in World Politics 628 History of Air Power II (Nomad) [[Lesson 1 World War II: History, Memory, and Airpower (Stephen Walt, "The Search for a Science of Strategy: A Review Essay"; David MacIsaac, Strategic Bombing in World War Two; Gian Gentile, How Effective is Strategic Bombing?)|Lesson 1 World War II: History, Memory, and Airpower (Stephen Walt, "The Search for a Science of Strategy: A Review Essay"; David MacIsaac, Strategic Bombing in World War Two; Gian Gentile, How Effective is Strategic Bombing?)]] [[Lesson 2_Admirals and Generals: Air Power Gets a Role (Jeffrey Barlow, Revolt of the Admirals)|Lesson 2 Admirals and Generals: Air Power Gets a Role (Jeffrey Barlow, Revolt of the Admirals)]] [[Lesson 3_Berlin Airlift: Air Power Makes the Cold War Cold (Andrei Cherny, The Candy Bombers)|Lesson 3 Berlin Airlift: Air Power Makes the Cold War Cold (Andrei Cherny, The Candy Bombers)]] [[Lesson 4_Korean War: Air Power in a Straitjacket (Robert Osgood, Limited War: The Challenge to American Security--pp. 13-27; Conrad Crane, American Airpower Strategy in Korea, 1950-1953)|Lesson 4 Korean War: Air Power in a Straitjacket (Robert Osgood, Limited War: The Challenge to American Security--pp. 13-27; Conrad Crane, American Airpower Strategy in Korea, 1950-1953)]] [[Lesson 5_The Korean War: Air Power, Chinese Style (Xiaoming Zhang, Red Wings Over the Yalu)|Lesson 5 The Korean War: Air Power, Chinese Style (Xiaoming Zhang, Red Wings Over the Yalu)]] [[Lesson 6_Space: Science, Technology, and the Frontier (Walter McDougall, The Heavens and the Earth: A Political History of the Space Age)|Lesson 6 Space: Science, Technology, and the Frontier (Walter McDougall, The Heavens and the Earth: A Political History of the Space Age)]] [[Lesson 7_The Strategic Air Command: Relating Policy, Strategy, and Operations (Campbell Craig, Destroying the Village: Eisenhower and Thermonuclear War; David Rosenberg, "The Origins of Overkill: Nuclear Weapons and American Strategy, 1945-1960")|Lesson 7 The Strategic Air Command: Relating Policy, Strategy, and Operations (Campbell Craig, Destroying the Village: Eisenhower and Thermonuclear War; 'David Rosenberg', "The Origins of Overkill: Nuclear Weapons and American Strategy, 1945-1960")]] [[Lesson 8_The Vietnam War: Air Power Underwrites Risk (Martin Windrow, The Last Valley: Dien Bien Phu and the French Defeat in Vietnam)|Lesson 8 The Vietnam War: Air Power Underwrites Risk (Martin Windrow, The Last Valley: Dien Bien Phu and the French Defeat in Vietnam)]] [[Lesson 9/10_Vietnam: The Air War over North Vietnam (Mark Clodfelter, The Limits of Air Power: The American Bombing of North Vietnam; Stephen Randolph, Powerful and Brutal Weapons)|Lesson 9/10 Vietnam: The Air War over North Vietnam (Mark Clodfelter, The Limits of Air Power: The American Bombing of North Vietnam; 'Stephen Randolph', Powerful and Brutal Weapons)]] [[Lesson 11_Vietnam: The Air War over South Vietnam (Ian Horwood, Interservice Rivalry and Airpower in the Vietnam War)|Lesson 11 Vietnam: The Air War over South Vietnam (Ian Horwood, Interservice Rivalry and Airpower in the Vietnam War)]] [[Lesson 12_Strategy, Doctrine, Theory: Air Power Matures (James Kitfield, Prodigal Soldiers--pp. 123-299; See next lesson for John Olsen reading)|Lesson 12 Strategy, Doctrine, Theory: Air Power Matures (James Kitfield, Prodigal Soldiers--''pp. 123-299; See next lesson for John Olsen reading)]] [[Lesson 13_Gulf War: Strategic Air Attack (John Olsen, John Warden and the Renaissance of American Air Power; and Strategic Air Power in Desert Storm--pp. 127-296)|Lesson 13 Gulf War: Strategic Air Attack ('John Olsen', ''John Warden and the Renaissance of American Air Power; and Strategic Air Power in Desert Storm--pp. 127-296)]] [[Lesson 14 Gulf War I: AirLand Battle (Diane Putney, Airpower Advantage; Gulf War Air Power Survey; Eliot Cohen, "The Mystique of Air Power"; David Deptula, "Firing For Effect"; Daryl Press, "The Myth of Air Power...")|Lesson 14 Gulf War I: AirLand Battle (Diane Putney, Airpower Advantage; Gulf War Air Power Survey; Eliot Cohen, "The Mystique of Air Power"; David Deptula, "Firing For Effect"; Daryl Press, "The Myth of Air Power...")]] [[Lesson 15_Air Power over Kosovo: Revival or Retreat (Dag Henriksen, NATO's Gamble: Combining Diplomacy and Air power in the Kosovo Crisis)|Lesson 15 Air Power over Kosovo: Revival or Retreat (Dag Henriksen, NATO's Gamble: Combining Diplomacy and Air power in the Kosovo Crisis)]] [[Lesson 16_Contemporary Experiences at Air War (Thomas Erhard's USAF Acquisitions Strategy)|Lesson 16 Contemporary Experiences at Air War (Thomas Erhard's 'USAF Acquisitions Strategy)]] 667 Information and Cyber Power (Bas) Bousquet, The Scientific Way of Warfare Brate, Technomanifestos Brenner, Cyberthreats Libicki, Conquest in Cyberspace Lonsdale, Nature of War in the Information Age Lord, Perils and Promise of Global Transparency Sunstein, Infotopia Taleb, Black Swan 660 Technology and Military Innovation (Oz) White, Medieval Technology and Social Change Smith and Marx, Does Technology Drive History? Bijker, Hughes, and Pinch, The Social Construction of Technological Systems McNeill, The Pursuit of Power Posen, The Sources of Military Doctrine Rosen, Winning the Next War Jakab, Visions of a Flying Machine Wildenberg, Destined for Glory MacKenzie, Inventing Accuracy Hasik, Arms and Innovation Kurzweil, The Age of Spiritual Machines Singer, Wired For War 665 Space Power and National Security (Rooster) Neufeld, Von Braun Burrows, This New Ocean Dolman, Astropolitik (2002) Spires, Beyond Horizons Gillespie & Weller, Harnessing the Heavens Moltz, The Politics of Space Security Sheehan, The International Politics of Space Peterson, International Regimes for the Final Frontier Moore, Twilight War Klein, Space Warfare 644 Irregular Warfare (Rob) Lesson 1: Hoffman, Inside Terrorism (pp. 1-41); Kiras, James. “Irregular Warfare” in David Jordan, et al. Understanding Modern Warfare; [[Gurr, Why Men Rebel|Gurr, Ted Robert, ''Why Men Rebel, Chapters 2-3.]] Lesson 2: Shultz, Richard, et al. Armed Groups: A Tier-One Security Priority [[Kiras, Special Operations and Strategy|Kiras, Special Operations and Strategy, ''Chapters 1, 4, 5]]; Lawrence, T.E. “The Evolution of a Revolt.”; [[Mao, On Protracted War|Tse-Tung, Mao. '“''On Protracted Warfare.”]] Lesson 3: Guevara, Guerrilla Warfare; Debray, Regis. Revolution in the Revolution. Lesson 4: Joes, Resisting Rebellion; Sepp, Kalev. “Best Practices in Counterinsurgency.” Lesson 5: Galula, Pacification in Algeria 1956-1958; Trinquier, Modern Warfare Lesson 6: Arkin, Divining Victory; Corum and Johnson, Airpower in Small Wars, Introduction and Conclusion, and Chapters 4-5. Lesson 7: Lia, Brynjar. Architect of Global Jihad.; Qutb, Sayyid. Milestones, pp. 7-105; Hoffman, Bruce. Inside Terrorism. ''Chapters 6-7. Lesson 8: ''Jones, In The Graveyard of Empires Lesson 9: Kilcullen, The Accidental Guerrilla Lesson 10: Sinno, Abdulkader. Organizations at War in Afghanistan and Beyond. Lesson 11: Nagl, Learning to Eat Soup with a Knife;'' Komer, Bureaucracy Does Its Thing.'' Lesson 12: Moyar, Mark. A Question of Command. 643 Strategy and Campaign Planning (Sugar) Ikle, Every War Must End Definitions of Strategy Collected Strat to plans Defining victory Eastern Concepts of Seeking Efficacy EBO, NCW, and SOD Design Service planning doctrine Centralized Control and Decentralized Execution debates 670 Contemporary Defense Policy (Meg & Push) The Constitution (Lesson 1) Stone, War and Liberty (Lesson 2) Huntington, The Soldier and the State (Lesson 3) Cohen, Supreme Command (Lesson 4) Halperin & Clapp, Bureaucratic Politics and Foreign Policy (Lesson 5) Goldstein, Lessons in Disaster: McGeorge Bundy and the Path to War in Vietnam (Lesson 7) Kagan, Ikenberry, and Kurth -- American Strategy after the Bush Doctrine (Lesson 8) Sorensen, The Process and Politics of Defense Acquisition (Lesson 9) Singer, Corporate Warriors (Lesson 10) =Sample Comps Questions= Sugar's Comps synthesis Post-strike Reports Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday